Forum:Audited Series 6 Awards Discussion
As the main competition of Audited Series 6 draws to a close, the annual Awards ceremony is about to begin. Please nominate some candidates for the categories below, in bold and at the start of your nomination. Voting will begin in a few days time. :I might create the voting page tomorrow. Hopefully, we can get some nominations beforehand. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Awards usually don't work like that. Each robot is added to a randomiser, taking not of how many times they were nominated. It is then randomised and whichever robot comes out on top wins the award. If you taken Best Engineered as an example, ROTAS has a 1/7 chance of winning, but Revolution 2 and Barber-Ous both have a 3/7 chance. Whichever comes top is the worthy winner of the award as nobody seems to have flat out disagreed with any nominations. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:21, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I will do a compromise, whereby some of the battles go to Random.org to be decided. The rest are decided by the robot or battle that gained the most votes. I think this is fair, because I certainly would not want Behemoth winning Best Engineered for example, when I was the only one voting for it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:57, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Best Design *'Anarchy': Usually, I would not vote a robot that crashed out convincingly in only the second round. However, Anarchy is an exception, deserving a nomination for actually being a competitive true walker. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Dominator 2': A refined axe, a pretty much indestructible armour and a great shape and the shiny sides look great. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Revolution 2' When I think of the awards, I like to look back at the previous winners. In this category, winners have included Razer, Gemini and (in the real Series 6) 259. These are robots that make you go 'ooh, that looks awesome!' It's eye-catching, and it stands out by looking totally unique. Sometimes it's style over substance. Revolution 2 is all of these things, and is one of my favourite designs of all time, let alone this series. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:40, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Revolution 2', agree with RAZ3R. Nweston8 (talk) 19:13, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Dantomkia' - If we're going for originality, Revolution 2 should get a look-in, but as a complete design, Dantomkia looks the complete package. Datovidny (talk) 16:49, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *'Dantomkia' - Yeah, I'll go with that. It just looked the business; the first time it entered the arena, you knew it was one to watch. Great flipper, hard armour, and quick with it. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:25, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: (Tie, decided by randomiser) Most Original Entry *'Revolution 2': Come on. Just look at it! Pretty much, it is a mad spinner with barely a body restricting it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Barber-Ous 2': It now looks properly like a barbers pole and shows it off perfectly. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Revenge of Trouble & Strife' I would probably have voted for Crushtacean, much like the real Series 6, except it had already itself showcased in Series 5, and hadn't made any changes. Revenge of Trouble & Strife isn't just a full-body spinner - it's a full-body spinner with a flipper. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:40, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Barberous 2': The first ever full-body drum (and to my knowledge only) deserves this award. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 07:47, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Barber-Ous 2' A unique design which fits its theme perfectly. Nweston8 (talk) 19:14, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Revolution 2' If Barber-Ous wins this, fair play to be honest, ironically very similar machines in a lot of respects. Datovidny (talk) 16:50, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *'Revolution 2' - If it had been Barber-Ous' first series I'd have backed it, but as is I've got to give it to the other weapon on wheels. It looks like it's been made of Meccano by a kid who's had too much sugar. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:21, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: (Tie, decided by randomiser) Best Engineered *'Behemoth': The upgrades made to Behemoth no doubt assisted it in winning battles that it otherwise would have struggled in. Indeed, what was especially impressive was its reliability, being able to defeat Hypno-Disc for the second time, without taking too much damage in the process. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Terrorhurtz': Inventing a new weapon-firing mechanism and pretty much perfecting it straight away win this bonkers robot is surely great engineering. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Anarchy' I can't really argue with the real Series 6. While it was beaten by Behemoth in round 2, it was such a huge step up from previous walkers that I just can't ignore it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:40, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Anarchy' A competent walker with two strong weapons. 19:15, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Anarchy' - A very good walker winning this trophy makes perfect sense. Datovidny (talk) 16:51, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *'Anarchy' - Have to agree. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:55, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: Most Promising Newcomer Note: Dantomkia cannot be nominated for this award, on the basis that it has already confirmed its promise! *'Vader': Yeah, I know. There is a REALLY obvious candidate for this award, and it is not Vader. However, I am going to nominate Vader anyway, simply because I felt it did very well in its heat with the former champion, taking out A-Kill, Ruf Ruf Dougal and Cyrax, before doing decently in absorbing some punishment from the first seed. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Mute': Showed itself to be an impressive flipper, only just losing to Bulldog Breed, who had just beaten Chaos 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Mute' Defeated tougher opponents than Vader, who I don't think should have even beaten Cyrax. Also considered Lightning, who can still be put down as a nominee since Mute has already been called out by Jimlaad, but it wasn't exactly drawn against strong opponents in round one before being beaten by Hydra. Obviously Dantomkia could and probably should win, but since, as pointed out, it's shown more than promise in this tournament, then I think Mute is the next most obvious choice. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:40, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Mute' Yeah, Mute's a fine choice. Nweston8 (talk) 19:16, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Cedric Slammer' - Partially for the sake of being different, but a dangerous spinner, dominating a bruising melee before taking out a veteran. Admittedly, that veteran was Mini Morg, but still, a good win, and showed lots of promise in the heat before only going out to the 3rd seed. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:36, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Mute' - I think reaching the heat final proves a lot. Datovidny (talk) 16:55, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: Most Improved *'Corkscrew': Hear me out on this one. Whereas statistically Behemoth, Supernova and Terrorhurtz did much better than before, I think in terms of design, Corkscrew deserves this award. Think about it; although it reached the heat final in Series 5, it limped there, not being able to use its full-body spinner to its full potential. This clearly changed in Series 6, taking out Ansgar's Revenge, The Hassocks Hog, Ming 3 and Thermidor 2 during its campaign. And besides, it did give Hypno-Disc some grief in their two encounters against each other. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Disc-O-Inferno': Avoided reliability problems and went from a non-qualifier to a heat winner. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Terrorhurtz' Maybe its the obvious choice, but the axe was so much stronger this time, and it beat good machines to reach the semi-finals, like Bigger Brother and Atomic, and also got revenge over Fluffy for the previous series. That shows major improvements in itself. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:40, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Terrorhurtz' yeah, the Fluffy result is a big one in proving its improvement. Nweston8 (talk) 19:17, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Terrorhurtz' - Entering the mindsight of the show, giving it to a Semi-Finalist would be right, and between John Reid and Disco, I imagine they would put the Fluffy win in the highlight reel as the clincher. Datovidny (talk) 16:59, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *'Supernova' - Mainly to be a bit different, but, whilst Terrorhurtz has always had that promise and John Reid had that prestige from BattleBots, Supernova went from a first round knockout that got its lid torn off to semi-finalist. And a convincing one at that, tearing through the opposition including a decent veteran in S.M.I.D.S.Y. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:13, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: Biggest Loss *'Wild Thing': Wow, this is probably going to be a difficult choice. I mean sure, there is only so many to choose from. After all, we only have 13 Black, 259, Anarchy, Atomic, Barber-Ous 2, Bigger Brother, Chaos 2, Fluffy, Panic Attack, Raging Reality, Sir Chromalot, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Spawn Again, Tornado, Wild Thing and X-Terminator, to choose from. Jokes aside, I think Wild Thing was the biggest loss in terms of its history beforehand, and its only battle. Some I have mentioned (13 Black, 259 and Barber-Ous 2), had no prior success. Others, like Panic Attack and Spawn Again, lost early due to their poor design and reliability. Therefore, seeing how decent Wild Thing was, not to mention that it failed to reach round 2 unlike Bigger Brother, Chaos 2 and others, it gets my vote. Especially considering that it came within one vote of qualifying from that tough melee anyway. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Chaos 2': For the double Grand Champion to not even make it to the Heat Final, that surely has to be a massive shock. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Spawn Again' The two most obvious choices have already been said, so I'll go with Spawn Again to give us some more nominees. It crashed out in round one simply because of its notorious reliability, which appeared to be all sorted by Extreme 2. At peak performance, it would have beaten all of them in my opinion, although I could see the reasons for voting S.M.I.D.S.Y. over it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:57, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Panic Attack' - Ok, we all know that Panic Attack Gold was never going to do well in this series- but at the time? A former champion going out in Round 1- and getting dominated, no less- to a newcomer and a brand new robot from a team that hasn't fought in 3 wars? That's a huge shock. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:41, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Spawn Again' - Of all the seeds, Chaos 2 and Stinger obviously looked like weak links going into the series as two that fell in the real heats (though I think a core of us rate Stinger in the later years higher than it reached), then there's the big three that maybe pushed their luck with where they reached: Panic Attack, Spawn Again and Wild Thing. I'm ruling out Fourth Place Stinger, and Chaos 2 at least got past the first round, so of the remaining three, I think the fact that Spawn Again wasn't a completely new machine that many perceive to be acres worse than the previous, that gets my vote. Datovidny (talk) 17:06, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: Best Battle *'Iron-Awe 2 vs 259 vs Thor vs Barber-Ous 2': We had some cracking battles throughout the series, but this matchup helped to prove why in my opinion four-way melees are exceptionally fun. Indeed, the four robots in this melee may not have been the greatest in Series 6, but they all were very good machines placed up against each other, in a melee that could have gone in any direction. Sure, whilst I was disappointed that Barber-Ous 2 had to leave early, at least it lost in what was the "melee of death" in my opinion. Henceforth, my vote goes towards this melee simply due to the quality of robots it had, as well as the unpredictability of who was going to qualify from it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Stinger vs Spawn Again vs Dominator 2': This mayhem battle would be utterly incredible to watch. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc' Laugh all you want, because while their Series 5 fight was woeful for a large portion of the fight, this was a much closer tussle, with Dominator 2 likely to last much longer and show more of its own ability and Hypno-Disc not holding back this time. Hypno-Disc will still cause some damage, but both machines will have been deflected across the arena and shown plenty of aggression. Honestly, watch the first thirty seconds of the Series 5 fight; it really isn't that bad. A bit like Eruption vs PP3D in Series 8 if you like - a decent start followed by a dull 2 minutes that everyone remembers more than the brief, exciting action we had before. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:57, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Winner: (Tie, decided by randomiser) Most Controversial Battle *'S3 vs Tiberius 3': Again, there were several candidates for this award. In my opinion, it has to go to the heat final of Heat D, whereby the final score was at 8-8! Thus, it was only settled by the Judges, enabling the seed to progress and not suffer a shock defeat. Because of how close this battle really was, for the fact that a seed was dangerously close to being beaten in the heats, not to mention that it is very possible that many fans watching the battle may have disagreed with the result, it gains my nomination for this award. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:59, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Bulldog Breed vs Tridentate vs 13 Black vs Chip'. This was a case of people voting for Chip due to theoretical damage, rather than 13 Black which we have evidence of damage, once again for the sake of eliminating an All-Star. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *:I don't know about that, I think I remember a lot of the votes against 13 Black were more to do with the lack of a srimech than the destructive power of Chip. Certainly, that's what I based mine on. As Toast also stated, 13 Black hadn't proven itself yet, so there was little reason for Bulldog Breed to fear it far more than Chip. Of course' we've seen that 13 Black can do damage, but that's not been shown from this perspective. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Vader vs Cyrax' I can't say Vader's weapon ever convinced me. This was a tight fight in terms of votes, but I personally would have had Cyrax win easily, having stood up well to Razer/Psycho's attacks and showing plenty of aggression, not to mention better reliability. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *'Hypno-Disc vs Dominator II': Classic example of 'overrated' vs 'underrated' having too much of an influence in picking a winner, the wiki has become so fearful of 'underrating' the Series 6 version of Hypno-Disc that it went too far and had it beat Dominator II. Can't believe Jimlaad wasn't fuming. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 00:04, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *:I was, but the "happened" argument held just enough feasability in my mind that there was no point. There were some battles I flat out disagreed with the result (Tornado vs Behemoth), but I was happy to let that rattle out of control because it was the result I wanted, but didn't believe. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:24, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *::To be fair, you are making a sweeping statement there, as I am going to defend five wiki members. After all, the wiki has generally become so fearful, on an 8-6 basis, not 13-1. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:55, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Stinger vs. Razer' Razer being drawn against an awkward machine that it had never faced before went against it - mainly because it's one of the few machines that we don't have proof of that Razer would beat. However, I still disagree with the result completely. Nweston8 (talk) 19:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Stinger vs Razer' - Quite a few outcomes that I may have voted against if I had actually voted, but this was the big one (that I did vote in). Especially considering how many people backed a vastly inferior crusher with a much poorer wedge to defeat another awkward machine to get hold of. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:50, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Winner: